


The screw up and the opposite

by Souda_pop



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souda_pop/pseuds/Souda_pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo's life was fucking screwed up. No, he was fucking screwed up. He had screwed himself up, in his opinion. But he couldn't be that way anymore. He had to pull it together, for her if nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The screw up and the opposite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work on the internet, I would highly appreciate some feedback. Disclaimer: I do not own dangan ronpa or any characters involved in dangan ronpa.

Mondo's life was fucking screwed up. No, he was fucking screwed up. He had screwed himself up, in his opinion. But he couldn't be that way anymore. He had to pull it together, for her if nothing else.

It had all started 9 and a half months ago. When he had a stupid one night stand with a girl he didn't even like, looking back he hadn't even enjoyed it. After that night, he thought he would never see her again, that was the point of a 'one night stand' after all. He was almost right, oh how he wished he had been right.

A few weeks after that night, she had shown up at his second floor apartment. He opened the door and before he could say hello she started yelling. He hardly processed any of what she said, but he heard one word loud and clear, 'pregnant'. His head was spinning, she blamed it on him, he couldn't believe what he had done. Before they could even have a proper conversation she left, stormed away really. He closed the door and sat stunned, words spinning around in his head. He was the biggest fucking screw up. But the thing was, he never saw that girl again.

It was just short of nine months later when mondo awoke to a rather unpleasant noise. He was hungover due to events that had transpired the previous night so he wasn't exactly in the mood for his screaming neighbors. He dragged himself out of bed, going to the door in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. He opened the door ready to yell at whatever idiot was balling their eyes out but when he looked out he didn't see a single one of his good for nothing neighbors. He was about to slam the door when he realized the noise wasn't coming from the left or right, it was coming from... Below? He looked down and was immediately hit with a wave of confusion. But then it quickly changed to a mixture of fear, nerves and dread. It, he, she was his. Partially anyway. He realized it wouldn't be long before the neighbors came out, for the exact same reason he originally had, and no doubt they would ask questions. He grabbed the basket that the... the... Baby was in and quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He put the basket on the kitchen table and looked for anything that could indicate why the kid was here. Maybe it was a day of babysitting? He could probably handle that. It didn't take him long to find a folded up note tucked in between the baby and the side of the basket. 

Dear Oowada,  
I'm not sure if you remember or not, but you got me pregnant some months ago. I have not held a grudge, it was just as much my fault as yours, I didn't make sure you wore protection. Things were going alright for awhile, but as soon as the baby was born, my parents kicked me out. Obviously that meant the baby came with me. I don't want this baby to have a life on the streets. I know you aren't well off, but you have a place to live and a job. I want the best for her, and that's not with me. If you find it becomes too much, take her to a foster home or social services. I think she's a tough kid. By the time you read this I'll have skipped town, I don't think I'll ever see you again but I wish you and her the best.  
Goodbye

He just stared at the letter for a good while after he finished reading. This kid was now his fucking responsibility. This kid was his. He was a father. A single father at that. How was he supposed to take care of a baby? He hardly got 3 meals a day as it was! After his brother died, he had to support himself. On top of school he had a crummy job that just payed the bills. The leftover was for food and gas. He didn't know if he could feed two mouths. For a moment he thought of just giving her away to wherever it said in the note. Then he realized, he didn't want her to grow up in a crummy foster home. He knew how it felt to grow up without parents to support you. He may not offer the best life, but he hoped he at least offered a better life than some.

At that moment he snapped out of his thoughts and remembered there was a real live fucking creature a foot away relying on him. She had stopped crying for the moment but didn't seem too happy. He looked down at her and actually looked at her for the first time since she arrived. She was beautiful. He then offered a small smile before he ran to his room. He threw on a shirt, some socks and some shoes then went to the bathroom and put his hair in a messy ponytail, no time to style. He shoved his wallet in his pocket. Then, although he felt like he was forgetting something, he dashed out the door. He was already halfway down the outdoor staircase when he realized what he had forgotten. The fucking baby! He ran up the stairs faster than he had gone down just a moment before and unlocked the door. He went to the kitchen, grabbed the baby (left the basket) then left once more.

He realized once he got downstairs that he couldn't exactly take a baby on a motorcycle. Walking it was. He walked down the street, trying to ignore anyone who's eyes lingered on him a little too long. He hoped he didn't see anyone he knew... Oh shit! It hadn't even occurred to him that he was missing school till that moment. Well, a tiny living creature was more important anyway. He finally saw the store he was looking for. It was pretty big, one of those superstores, with a food section, a clothing section, an electronics section and pretty much anything else you can think of. He walked in and grabbed a cart, time to blow all the rest of his most recent pay check...

It was the first time he had ever used the little built in baby seat in a cart. He got her to sit in it easily but the straps were all tangled around her leg and each other. A young woman, in her twenties saw him struggling and came over.  
"You must be a new parent huh?"  
He smiled a bit sheepishly, "That obvious am I?"  
"Just a bit" she said with a lopsided smile. In that short time she untangled it for him and strapped the baby in.  
"Thank you" he said as she started walking away.  
"Don't mention it, I've been there. Nice meeting you" she said as she turned and started walking further into the store.  
"Yeah, nice meeting you too" he said mostly to himself as she was already gone.

He started by looking for diapers, after a solid 15 minutes he finally found the aisle he was looking for. He grabbed a package and put it in the cart, having no idea what brand would be best. He then got a bottle and some formula, this baby would obviously not be breastfeeding. He also grabbed a binky, the quieter this baby was the less people from his building would want to beat him up. Lastly he went to the clothing section and got two onesies, a purple and a red. He didn't even think about buying himself food for the week, he could live off whatever was in the fridge.

He made his way to the checkout and watched as the cashier began to ring him in. Once everything had been rung through he came up $15.00 short. His face went red and his eyes widened a bit. What was he gonna do?  
"Just eh take off the red onesie" he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
Then a familiar voice came from his left. "No leave that on mrs, here" he turned to the mysterious voice and found the same woman who had helped him with the cart holding a $20 bill in the direction of the cashier. Normally he would refuse a strangers money but this was for his daughter. The cashier handed him the change and he turned to give it to his savior.  
"No, you keep it" she said with a smile.  
He put it in his pocket and placed the bags back in the cart. "How can I ever repay you?"  
Once again she simply smiled at him as she spoke "the best thing you can do for me is give your daughter the best life you can. Good luck and goodbye" she offered a small wave and turned to walk out the door.  
He had to half yell to make sure she heard him "I will! I'll do you proud"  
And with that another woman that he would never see again, was gone. She would never know just how big of an impact she had had on him.

He carried both bags in one hand and carefully supported the baby with the other. He was relieved as soon as he got home. He placed the baby back in the basket, for lack of anywhere better, and the bags on the table beside her. He grabbed the bottle and some formula then made it as close to the instructions as possible. He then placed it in the microwave for the indicated time. He saw in a movie once that you were supposed to test the temperature, so he did that next. He didn't really know what temperature it was supposed to be but it seemed good enough to him. He went back over to the baby and began to feed her.

As he fed her he carefully picked her up then looked through the basket for anything else with the other hand. In the very bottom he found one more piece of paper, a birth certificate. It didn't shed as much light as he had hoped, but was still useful. He found out that the baby was currently 2 weeks old, he assumed the mother and child had stayed in the hospital a little while before release. Sadly, that was all he found. The baby didn't yet have a name. And hell if he knew what to name her. That would have to be thought about for a while.

Suddenly he heard knocking on his door and placed the certificate down on the table. He placed the bottle in her little hands, hoping she could basically feed herself and walked to the door. He opened the door, about to tell whoever it was that he was fucking busy, but was just shocked when he saw who stood there. It was fucking ishimaru, the kiss-ass hall monitor from school. And here he was, holding a fucking baby. 

"Ah hello Oowada, I have been sent to deliver your homework and gather reasoning behind your absence. I-I didn't know you had another brother" He said, looking a bit shocked to see the baby. "Not to be rude or offensive, but how could such a young brother exist if your parents haven't been with us for so long? It's almost as if this child is y-" As his rambles continued his eyes widened and he stopped short. "Y-you are only 16 Oowada this is...this is unaceptable!" You have ruined your life!" His voice was rising and he was practically yelling at this point, not to mention that mondo hadn't gotten a word in yet. "Would'ja just shut up for one minute! Come inside aight? This is kind of a long story..."And with that, he led ishimaru in and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't quite scream ishimondo yet but I had to establish the setting before I threw it in. Trust me, there won't be anymore chapters with so little ishimaru. Thanks for reading!


End file.
